17/89
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 89-وَلَقَدْ صَرَّفْنَا لِلنَّاسِ فِي هَذَا الْقُرْآنِ مِن كُلِّ مَثَلٍ فَأَبَى أَكْثَرُ النَّاسِ إِلاَّ كُفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 89-Ve lekad sarrafnâ lin nâsi fî hâzel kur’âni min kulli meselin fe ebâ ekserun nâsi illâ kufûrâ(kufûran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lekad : ve andolsun * 2. sarrafnâ : anlattık, açıkladık * 3. li en nâsi : insanlar için, insanlara * 4. fî : içinde, de * 5. hâzâ : bu * 6. el kur'âni : Kur'ân-ı Kerim * 7. min kulli : hepsinden, bütün * 8. meselin : misâl, mesele, durum * 9. fe : o zaman, öyleyse, buna rağmen * 10. ebâ : çekindi, direndi * 11. ekseru : daha çok, çoğu * 12. en nâsi : insanlar * 13. illâ : başka, sadece * 14. kufûran : inkâr ederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 89-Andolsun ki bu Kur'ân'da insanlara bütün örnekleri tekrar tekrar anlattıksa da insanların çoğu kabûl etmedi, ancak küfre kapıldı. Ali Bulaç Meali * 89-Andolsun, bu Kur'an'da her örnekten insanlar için çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsanların çoğu ise ancak inkarda ayak direttiler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 89-Andolsun, bu Kur'an'da insanlar için her tür örneği çeşitli şekillerde açıkladık. Ama insanların çoğu inkarda ayak diretti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 89-And olsun ki, biz Kuran'da insanlara türlü türlü misal gösterip açıkladık. Öyleyken insanların çoğu nankör olmakta direndiler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 89-Andolsun, biz bu Kur’an’da insanlara her türlü misali değişik şekillerde açıkladık. Yine de insanların çoğu ancak inkârda direttiler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 89-Muhakkak ki biz, bu Kur'an'da insanlara her türlü misali çeşitli şekillerde anlattık. Yine de insanların çoğu inkârcılıktan başkasını kabullenmediler. Edip Yüksel Meali * 89-Biz bu Kuran'da her türlü örneği verdik, ne var ki halkın çoğunluğu inkarda direniyor. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 89-Andolsun ki Biz bu Kur'an'da dillere destan olacak her manadan türlü türlü anlattık; ifadeler yaptık yine insanların çoğu gavurlukta ısrar ettiler; Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 89-Celâlim hakkı için biz bu Kur'anda dillere dasitan olacak her ma'nâda türlü türlü ifadeler yaptık, yine nâsın ekserisi gâvurlukta ısrar ettiler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 89-Zât-ı Akdesim hakkı için ki, bu Kur'an'da nâs için her bir meselden muhtelif vecihler beyan ettik. Halbuki, nâsın ekserisi münkirler olarak kaçındılar. Muhammed Esed * 89-Çünkü, gerçekten de Biz bu Kuran'da her konuyu insanlığın (yararı için) değişik açılardan örneklerle açıklamış bulunuyoruz! Hal böyleyken, yine de insanların çoğu inkarcı bir tavırdan başkasını benimsemekten inatla kaçınmaktadır. Suat Yıldırım * 89-Bu Kur’ân’da Biz her türlü mânayı, insanlar için çeşitli tarzlarda tekrar tekrar açıkladık. Ama insanların çoğu inkârcılıkta ısrar ettiler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 89-Andolsun biz bu Kur'ân'da insanlara her çeşit misali türlü biçimlerde anlattık, ama insanlardan çoğu inkârda direttiler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 89-Bu Kur’an’da insanlar için her türlü örneği açıkladık, fakat, insanların çoğu küfürde direndi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 89-Biz bu Kur'ân'da insanlara her türlü mânâyı çeşitli misallerle açıkladık. Yine de insanların çoğu inkârcılıktan geri durmuyor. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 89-Yemin olsun, biz bu Kur'an'da, insanlar için her örnekten nicelerini sıraladık. Ama insanların çoğu inkârdan başka bir şeyde diretmediler. Yusuf Ali (English) * 89- And We have explained to man, in this Qur´an, every kind of similitude:(2290) yet the greater part of men refuse (to receive it) except with ingratitude!(2291) M. Pickthall (English) * 89- And verily We have displayed for mankind in this Qur'an all kinds of similitudes, but most of mankind refuse aught save disbelief. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 89- Yemin olsun ki biz bu Kur'ân'da insanlar için çeşitli misaller vermişizdir. Yine de insanların çoğu inkârlarında ısrar ederler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *88- De ki: "Eğer bütün ins ve cin (toplulukları) , bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansa, -onların bir kısmı bir kısmına destekçi olsa bile- onun bir benzerini getiremezler."(105) 89- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'an'da her örnekten insanlar için çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsanların çoğu ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 90- Dediler ki: "Bize yerden pınarlar fışkırtmadıkça sana kesinlikle inanmayız," 91- "Ya da sana ait hurmalıklardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçe olup aralarından şarıl şarıl akan ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın," 92- "Veya öne sürdüğün gibi, gökyüzünü üstümüze parça parça düşürmeli ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza (şahid olarak) getirmelisin," 93- "Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya gökyüzüne yükselmelisin. Üzerimize bizim okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap indirinceye kadar senin yükselişine de inanmayız." De ki: "Rabbimi yüceltirim; ben, elçi olan bir beşerden başkası mıyım?"(106) AÇIKLAMA 105. Bu teklif Kur'an'ın daha bir çok yerinde yer almaktadır. (Bakara: 23-24, Yunus: 38-39, Hud: 13-14, Tur: 33-34) Tüm bu yerlerde bu teklif, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) Kur'an'ı kendi uydurup Allah'a isnat etmekle suçlayan kafirlere karşı bir cevap olarak sunulmuştur. Bunun yanısıra, aynı iftira Yunus: 16'da da reddedilmektedir: "De ki: Eğer Allah dileseydi, onu size okumazdım ve onu size bildirmezdim. Ben ondan önce sizin içinizde bir ömür sürdüm. Siz yine da akıl erdirmeyecek misiniz?" Şimdi de bu ayetlerde Kur'an'ın Allah kelamı olduğunu ispatlayan üç delili ele alalım. a) Kur'an, dil, üslup, öne sürdüğü deliller, konular, anafikir, öğretiler ve gayble ilgili önceden verdiği haberler bakımından öyle bir mucizedir ki, onun benzerini meydana getirmek insan gücünün ötesindedir: "Siz bunu bir insanın yazdığını söylüyorsunuz, fakat biz diyoruz ki: Bütün insanlar birleşse bunun gibi bir kitap yazamaz, hatta müşriklerin ilâh olarak kabul ettikleri ve bu kitabın açıkça eleştirdiği cinler de kafirlerin yardımına gelse, yine de bu teklife karşılık ona benzer bir kitap meydana getiremezler." b) Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) Kur'an'ı uydurduğu iddiasına gelince, Kur'an bu iddiaya şöyle cevap verir: "Muhammed (s.a) sizin aranızdan biridir ve yabancı değildir. Kur'an indirilmeden önce o sizin aranızda kırk yıl yaşadı. Daha önce, hatta peygamberliğini ilan etmeden bir gün önce bile ondan hiç Kur'an'a benzer sözler işittiniz mi veya onun hiç Kur'an'daki konu ve meseleleri daha önceden tartıştığını duydunuz mu? Eğer meseleyi bu bakış açısından ele alırsanız, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) dili, fikirleri, bilgisi,üslubu ve düşünce şekli ile ilgili bu ani değişikliğin ilâhî hidayet olmaksızın gerçekleşemeyeceğini anlarsınız." c) "Kur'an'ın okunmasından sonra onun aranızdan yok olmadığını ve aranızda yaşamaya devam ettiğini görmüyor musunuz? Ondan Kur'an'dan başka sözler de işitiyorsunuz. İki tür ifade şekli arasındaki farkın, hiç kimsenin bu ikisini aynı anda beceremeyeceği kadar açık olduğuna dikkat etmiyor musunuz? "Kur'an ile Hz. peygamber'in (s.a) hadisleri arasındaki ifade farkı bugün bile anlaşılabilmektedir. Arap dili ve edebiyatını iyi bilen herkes, bu iki tür ifadenin bir kişiye ait olamayacak kadar birbirinden farklı olduğunu farkedebilir. (Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Yunus: 16 ve an: 21, Tûr, an: 22-27) 106. Bu, kafirlerin mucize isteğine karşı verilen ikinci cevaptır, birinci cevap 59. ayette verilmişti. Bu özlü cevabın belagatı övgüye değer: "Benden yerden bir pınar fışkırtmamı veya göz kapayıp açıncaya dek içinden ırmaklar akan tamamen çiçek açmış bir bahçe getirmemi yahut daveti reddeden sizler üzerine göğü parça parça indirmemi yahut altından bir saray yapmamı yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri sizin yanınıza indirip: 'Bu Muhammed'i elçi olarak biz gönderdik' demelerini sağlamamı yahutta gözünüzün önünde göğe çıkıp Allah tarafından beni elçi olarak gönderdiğini belirten elinizle dokunabileceğiniz ve gözünüzle okuyabileceğiniz bir yazı getirmemi istiyorsunuz." Bu büyük isteklere verilen kısa ve özlü cevap şuydu: "Rabbimin şanı yücedir. Ben elçi olarak gönderilmiş bir insandan başka bir şey olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki?" Bu cevap şöyle genişletilebilir: "Ey anlayışsız insanlar! Ben hiç ilâh olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki benden böyle şeyler istiyorsunuz? Ben hiç güçlü olduğumu, yerleri ve gökleri yönettiğimi söyledim mi? İlk günden beri ben Allah'tan vahy getiren bir insan olduğumu söylüyorum. Bu nedenle eğer benim iddiamın doğruluğunu denemek istiyorsanız getirdiğim mesajdan bunu anlayabilirsiniz. Eğer onun Hakka dayandığı ve tamamen mantıklı olduğuna ikna oldunuzsa, hiç bir saçma istekte bulunmaksızın hemen ona iman etmelisiniz. Diğer taraftan eğer onda bir hata bulursanız, onu reddedebilirsiniz. Eğer benim iddiamın doğru olup olmadığını denemek istiyorsanız, buna binaen bir insan olarak davranışlarıma, ahlâkıma ve davetime bakarak karar verebilirsiniz. Buna rağmen benden yeri yarmamı ve göğü parça parça üzerinize düşürmemi istemeniz saçma değil mi? Peygamberlik ile böyle şeylerin bir ilgisi ve bağı var mı?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *89. Çünkü, gerçekten de Biz bu Kur'an'da her konuyu insanlığın için değişik açılardan örneklerle açıklamış bulunuyoruz! (104) Hal böyleyken, yine de insanların çoğu inkarcı bir tavırdan başkasını benimsemekten inatla kaçınmaktadır. (105) 104 - Râğıb'a göre mesel ismi (lafzen, "benzer", "örnek" ya da "timsâl") burada aşağı yukarı vasf ("mukayese yoluyla açıklama", yani "tanımlama") sözcüğüyle eş anlamlıdır. Sözcük burada, en geniş anlamıyla, "bir konuyu örneklerle açıklayan anlatım tarzı" anlamında kullanılmıştır. 105 - Yani, kendi günahkarca eğilimlerine ters düşen düşünceleri kabulde isteksizdirler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *89. kutsal varlığım hakkı için ki, bu Kur'an'da insanlar için her bir misâlden çeşitli şekiller beyan ettik halbuki, insanların çoğu inkarcılar olarak kaçındılar. 89. (Kutsal varlığım hakkı için ki, bu Kur'an'da) bu mukaddes semavî kitapta (İnsanlar için) bütün insanlığın istifadeleri için, düşünüp hakkı kabul edebilmeleri için (her bir misalden) gariplik ve güzellik itibariyle birer güzel misal mahiyetinde olan mânadan veya ibretlere, hikmetlere, kıssalara, va'd ve tehdide vesaireye ait her türlü meselelerden, gerekli mevzulardan (çeşitil şekiller beyan ettik) ruhlar üzerinde fazla tesir edebilecek usul ve üslup ile takdir ve lebi iğde bulunduk, (halbuki, insanların çoğu) küfrü tercih eden cahil, dinî hakikatları düşünme ve onlara akıl erdirmeden mahrum kimseler, (inkarcılar olarak kaçındılar) o kutsal kitabın ilâhî bir kitab olduğunu inkâra cür'et gösterdiler, onun tebliğlerini kabulden kaçınıp durdular, karşılarında tecelli eden o hakikat nurundan yarananalnayıp karanlıklar içinde kaldılar, böyle apaçık bir mucize karşılarında parlayıp dururken başka hârikalar meydana getirilmesini istemekten geri durmadılar. § Deniliyor ki; Yahudilerden veya Mekke müşriklerinden bir gurup, Kur'an'ın ilâhî kitab bir olduğunu inkâr ve onun benzerini vücude oeth'ebileceklerini iddia ettikleri için onları reddeden bu mübarek âyetler nazil olmuştur. Evet.. Kur'an-ı Kerim bir ebedî mucizedir. Şöyle ki: (1) Kur'an-ı Kerim, mahiyeti itibariyle ilâhî bir kelâmdır, ezelde, Levh-i Mahfuzda kayıtlıdır. Geçmişe, geleceğe dair birçok bilgi vermektedir ki, bunları mahlûkatın bizzat bilmesi mümkün değildir. (2) Kur'an-ı Kerim, lafızları itibariyle de muazzam bir mucizedir. Baştan başa ilmî ve hukukî mes'elelerl, hikmetli mevzuları içerdiği halde hepsini de fevkalâde bir intizam ile, bir beyan ahengi ile bir edebî üslûb ile beyan buyurmaktadır.Halbuki, en güçlü edipler de bu gibi mevzularda bu kadar belagat gösteremezler. (3) Kur'an'ı Kerim, mânâları itibariyle de pek büyük bir mucizedir. Çünkü bir nice haki katları, hikmetlere, ilâhîyata ait meseleleri ve en mükemmel bir medeniyet esaslarını içermektedir. Halbuki, Resûl-i Ekrem İlim ve marifetten mahrum bir muhitte yetişmişti. Kimseden bir şey öğrenmemişti. Bir kısım âyetler bilahara keşfedilen şeylere vaktiyle işarette bulunmuştur. Onun açıklamalarına aykırı bir şey meydana gelmemiştir. (4) Mucize Kur'an, geleceye ait bir takım hadiseleri haber vermiş ve hâdiseler öylece vücude gelmiştir. Mekke-i Mükerreme'nin fethine, Rumların iranlılara galip geleceğine dair olan haberler bu cümledendir. (5) Cenab-ı Hak, Kur'an'ın okunması ve ezberlenmesi hususunda kolaylık ihsan buyuracağını va'd etmiş ve bu ilâhî va'di gerçekleşmiştir. Nitekim az bir zaman içinde çocuklar bile Kur'an'ı güzelce öğrenip okuyabiliyorlar ve her asırda yüzbinlerce Kur'an haf izi yetişmektedir ve Kur'an-ı Kerim'in okunması, okuyanlara da, dinleyenlere de mhanî bir zevk vermektedir. (6) Kur'an'ı Kerim, bütün insanlığa, dünyada da, ahirette de refah içinde ve mes'ut bir halde yaşayabilmeleri için en lüzumlu, faideli hükümleri, vazifeleri tebliğ ve teklif buyurmaktadır. Artık onun ebedî bir mucize olduğu her şekilde görülüp durmaktadır. Binaenaleyh o ilâhî kitabın bir benzerini meydana getirmeğe elbetteki, mahlûkat kadir olamaz. Kur'an'ı Kerim'in bu beyanları gerçekleşmiş, asırlar geçtiği halde onun büyük düşmanları onun bir sûresine bile bir benzetme yapamamışlardır. 0 kutsal kitabın ebedî bir mucize olduğu bu suretle de tecelli etmiş bulunmaktadır. Bakara süresindeki (23) üncü âyeti kerimenin izahına ve "muvazzah ilmi kelâm" isimli esere de bakınız!.